


Jet Black Hearts 2.03: Lenore

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Lenorefound her strength in restraint.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 2.03: Lenore

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.03, "Bloodlust."

Lenore always lost one or two people when they relocated their nest. It saddened her, certainly, but she knew it was usually for the best. There were no half-measures with their way of life--too often wavering meant loss of control.

It was also, however, another signal of what Lenore had given up: A place of full belonging, filled with family sprung from your veins.

***

Lenore could remember a time when she didn't know anything about cattle. She had had a vague impression of heft and rumble, but otherwise they might as well be cartoons. When she came to the decision to stop hunting humans, though, cattle seemed like the best alternative.

Their new nest was comfortable enough. She set the others to unpacking, then she and Eli headed out to scout the landscape. There was a small dairy farm close to them, but they ranged farther out. They reached a larger lot--maybe something mega, she'd have to check--and found a small group of cattle sleeping close to the fence. 

Lenore eyed them. "You'd think after all this time I'd be able to sort these more quickly."

"It's like we used to do with steaks, right?" Eli strode forward and poked one in its side. "Healthy-looking, well-fed?"

Lenore walked to the other side of the cow. "I hate this part."

"Is it any different from humans?" he asked.

"You know it is," she said. "This," she gestured at the still-slumbering animal, "is not a real hunt."

Eli looked at her. "Want me to scare it or something?"

"Shut up," Lenore replied. She let her fangs descend and pressed her face to the cow's neck. "Ugh," she said, then drank.


End file.
